


Kiran, the Gay Disaster

by Nightshade98



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, Just gals being pals, Sharena is ripped, and by that I mean being very gay, f!Kiran, f!Summoner, no one can take that headcannon away from us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade98/pseuds/Nightshade98
Summary: “I was just wondering if I could watch you train?”  Kiran asked, hoping it wasn’t too odd a question, and rushed to explain.  “I’m not really trained in any weapons you heroes wield, so I was curious.”“Oh!  Of course!”  Sharena assured her.  “I could even teach you a bit if you wanted.”“Really?”  Kiran straightened up in surprise.  “You really don’t have to do that, I’m sure there are more important things for you to do.”“It’s no problem.”  Sharena assured her with a kind smile.  “It would probably be good for you to be able to use our weapons.”  Her smile faded suddenly.  “You know, in case you ever get separated from us again.”





	Kiran, the Gay Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Another work written for a friend. Apparently there isn't really any Sharena x f!Summoner, so I'm fixing that.

The mess hall was always a bit crazy first thing in the morning. So many heroes, from so many times and places, and everyone had to eat. And since most came from times of conflict in their own worlds, a majority of the heroes were up bright and early, ready to start their days.

Kiran didn’t mind though, she was happy to see the assembled group all together and chatting. It was a small miracle that the heroes could mostly all get along. Sure, a few groups were wary of one another, especially the heroes summoned from Nohr and Hoshido, but there wasn’t any outright hostility. She had to stifle a chuckle at seeing the Corrins, both a young man and woman, flittering between the two groups of nobles, sat at opposite ends of the mess hall.

“Sharena, wait!” Kiran’s head turned to the entrance of the building, where Alfonse was calling after his sister, who looked none too pleased.

“Not now, Alfonse.” Sharena dismissed, not even turning around.

“Sharena.” he had caught up to her and spun her around. He looked ready to say something else before he apparently realized the spectacle he had created. “Later?”

Sharena just sighed and nodded, prompting her brother to let her go. Fighting the urge to go up and try to comfort the girl, Kiran just returned to her breakfast. Squabbles between the royal siblings weren’t any of her business. But that didn’t stop the summoner from stabbing at her breakfast with a bit more force than necessary.

She didn’t like seeing the normally cheery Sharena look upset. It was bad for morale. That was it. There was definitely no deeper meaning to those feelings. Nope.

Peeking up from her meal, Kiran saw Sharena, now with a tray of food, looking around the mess hall. Their eyes met, and Kiran offered the other girl a smile. Brightening immediately, Sharena began to walk over to the table, settling in across from her.

“Good morning!” Sharena greeted with a bright smile.

“Morning.”

The two ate in silence for a bit before Kiran’s curiosity became too much to contain.

“Um… I don’t mean to pry…” She looked up and met bright green eyes, the question dying in her throat. What happened to ‘none of her business’?

“Oh, Alfonse?” Sharena finished for her, face falling a bit.

“Sorry, it’s not… You don’t have to tell me.” Kiran dropped her spoon and stared waving her hands frantically. “I shouldn’t have even brought it up.”

Amazingly, Sharena didn’t tell Kiran to mind her own business, or even just get up and leave. Instead, she started to giggle at the other girl’s actions.

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” Sharena assured the still panicking summoner. “Alfonse is just…” her smile faded again, and she let out a heavy sigh, “he’s just being difficult. It’s nothing new.”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Kiran assured her. “But I'm more than willing to listen if you think it will help.”

“He thinks I’m being naïve. He keeps telling me that the heroes aren’t my friends, they’re just temporary allies.” She poked at her food.

“Well, I can't speak for anyone else, but I’m your friend.” Kiran said as if it was the most obvious thing. Sharena’s head shot up, and green eyes were suddenly looking at her in awe.

“Really?”

“Of course.” Kiran was slightly off kilter at the look Sharena was giving her.

“Thank you.”

“I mean, everyone around camp likes you.” Kiran found she couldn’t stop the words from coming out of her mouth. “You’re nice, and sweet, and funny. I’m not really sure how someone couldn’t like you.”

The smile aimed at Kiran was possibly the brightest she’d ever seen on the other girl’s face. “That’s very sweet of you to say.”

“It’s the truth.” She assured Sharena, trying to ignore the burning in her face. Hopefully it wasn’t too noticeable. Figuring a change in topic was necessary, she cleared her throat and powered on. “So, what are you up to today?”

“Thankfully it’s been quiet lately, so probably just some training.” Sharena shrugged. “You?”

“Odds and ends around camp.” Kiran responded. “I actually wanted to ask you a favor.”

“Yes?”

“I was just wondering if I could watch you train?” Kiran asked, hoping it wasn’t too odd a question, and rushed to explain. “I’m not really trained in any weapons you heroes wield, so I was curious.”

“Oh! Of course!” Sharena assured her. “I could even teach you a bit if you wanted.”

“Really?” Kiran straightened up in surprise. “You really don’t have to do that, I’m sure there are more important things for you to do.”

“It’s no problem.” Sharena assured her with a kind smile. “It would probably be good for you to be able to use our weapons.” Her smile faded suddenly. “You know, in case you ever get separated from us again.”

Kiran was suddenly hit with the memory of being alone with Veronica, fearing for her life. She was lucky once. That didn’t mean she’d be lucky next time.

“Alright.” Kiran agreed. “Thank you.”

“Anything for a friend.” Sharena assured her then winked. Honest to God, winked at her. The blush she had managed to get under control before came back with a vengeance. Not trusting herself to speak, Kiran just nodded and tried to smile. “I’m sparring with Lucina this afternoon, but after that I should be free.”

“O-okay.” She cleared her throat and tried to get herself under control. “I’ll come find you once I'm done with what I need to do around camp.”

“Sounds perfect!” Sharena agreed. “I’ll see you this afternoon then.”

Having everything squared away, the princess stood up and made her way out of the hall. Kiran couldn’t help but let out a groan and let her head fall against the table. Pulling her hood firmly over her head, she cursed herself. She was really in trouble now.

 

**XXXXX**

 

It didn’t take too long to get everything straightened up around camp after breakfast. Sharena was right, they were experiencing a lull in activity lately, not that the summoner was going to complain. A quiet camp meant less danger all around, which was definitely a good thing.

But that did mean the sun was just reaching the middle of the sky by the time Kiran made her way to the training grounds. If Sharena was still sparring with Lucina, there should be no harm in her watching, she reasoned. Maybe she could even learn something before Sharena began to teach her. Make less of a fool of herself and all.

Of course, once Kiran made it to the training grounds, she found herself firmly rooted in place. There, engaged in practice with Lucina, was Sharena. Except the princess had taken off her outer armor, leaving her in only an undershirt. An undershirt that showed off her arms. Her very, _very_ muscular arms.

“Kiran?” A voice to her left shocked the summoner right out of her paralysis, and she quickly turned to see who had addressed her.

“Robin?” Her voice was definitely an octave too high, and she could tell that Robin holding in a laugh.

“Sorry, you were just kind of in the middle of the path, not moving.” Robin explained, nudging the other woman gently. “There are definitely benches around the training ring if you wanted to watch.”

“Watch?” Kiran’s mind was still moving a bit slowly, but turning away from the sparring match had at least given her the ability to speak.

“The match?” Robin didn’t bother holding in her chuckling. “I know it can be… nice.” The white-haired tactician’s face flushed a bit at her statement.

“Right. The match.” Kiran shook her head slightly. “I’ll just go to those benches now.” _And hopefully manage to not embarrass myself any further._ She mentally prayed.

To give herself the best chance, Kiran focused on the path in front of her instead of the two women still dancing around one another. Once settled on a bench, she raised her head to watch the two women.

Once she got past the shock of Sharena’s distractingly muscular frame, Kiran had to admit there was a unique beauty to the match. Sparring with spears meant the two had to keep a delicate balance of distance to dodge and attack. Kiran wasn’t sure she was going to be able to do anything close to the two women. Part of her was tempted to flee the scene, but she knew Sharena would try to come find her. The other girl could be too nice for her own good sometimes.

The match went on for a little while longer, but eventually Sharena managed to get the end of the wooden practice spear planted firmly against Lucina’s chest, sending her sprawling into the dirt.

“Ow…” Lucina let out a groan and rubbed at the spot she had been ‘stabbed’. “Mark that down as another win for you, then.”

“You did great, Lucina.” Sharena assured the other woman, holding out a hand to her. “You’ve just picked up the spear recently. You’d wipe the floor with me with swords.”

“I may have to take you up on that offer.” Lucina chuckled and went to take her hand.

Kiran had to choke down a squeak at seeing the muscles in Sharena’s shoulders flex as she helped the other girl up.

“I wouldn’t mind learning a thing or two about swordplay.” Sharena grinned at the other royal before turning to look back at Kiran. “But I do believe I have another partner this afternoon.”

“Kiran?” Lucina questioned. “Finally going try your hand at our weaponry?”

“Yep.” Her voice, mercifully, came out normally. “Sharena offered to teach me some basics of spear fighting.”

“Well, you couldn’t ask for a better teacher.” Lucina assured her. “She’s been helping me learn.”

“You’re sweet.” Sharena replied. “But you had a knack for it before you asked to spar with me.”

“Regardless.” Lucina shrugged. “You’ve been kind to help me out. I’ll just leave you two to it.”

“Same time tomorrow?” Sharena asked the retreating Lucina.

“Of course.” Lucina turned and waved back at the two women before leaving.

“So,” Sharena turned to Kiran, “you ready?”

“I’m honestly not sure.” Kiran wrung her hands. “Seeing you two sparring, I'm not sure I’m going to be able to do anything like that.”

“Oh, we’ve been doing this for a while now.” Sharena assured her before grabbing a second practice spear. “We’ll definitely be starting with the basics for you, don’t worry.” She offered the wooden spear to Kiran with an assuring smile.

“Okay…” Kiran grabbed the unfamiliar weapon, and was immediately surprised at the weight.

Her head snapped up at Sharena’s laugh. “It’ll take some getting used to.” If it had been anyone else, Kiran may have been offended at the laughter, but she knew Sharena didn’t mean harm.

“We’ll start with some basic movements.”

 

**XXXXX**

 

A few hours later, and Kiran was convinced her arms were going to fall off. At least she knew where Sharena’s muscles came from now. Moving the spear around was exhausting. Stabbing and blocking and slashing, Kiran was sure she was working muscles she previously didn’t even know she had. The summoner had to shed her coat five minutes into the practice session, leaving her in her short-sleeved undershirt. The second Sharena said she could take a break, Kiran had collapsed into the dirt.

“Are you okay?” Sharena’s face appeared in her vision as the blonde stood over her.

“How do you do this every day?” Kiran groaned as she attempted to move an arm.

“It gets easier if you do it every day.” Sharena laughed. The girl looked like she had barely broken a sweat since helping Kiran learn. “That’s kind of the point.

“Gah.” Kiran groaned as her arm dropped back to the ground.

“I think that’s a sign that we can be done for the day.”

“Thank you.” Kiran almost cried as she let herself relax further into the ground.

Sharena sat down next to the other woman after a moment. “Did you…”

Kiran gave it a moment, but the other woman didn’t seem like she was going to finish that statement. “Yes?”

“Um… Did you want to keep learning?” Sharena asked. “You seem happy to be done, so I wasn’t sure…”

“Oh, no!” Kiran exclaimed, forcing her sore body to sit up so she could properly look at Sharena. “I mean yes! Or, I mean, I want to keep learning.”

“Oh?”

“I mean, yes I feel like death right now.” Kiran laughed a bit, but had to grimace when even that hurt. “But I want to learn. And to be able to not collapse after one sparring session.”

“I’m glad.” Sharena grinned her. “You have promise.” At Kiran’s look, Sharena continued. “Honest. Some people pick up the spear and you can tell it’s not their weapon. You may not be built for it yet, but I can tell you’ll get there. Promise.”

“Built like you, you mean?” Kiran asked, then realized what had just come out of her mouth. She could feel the flush spread over her face and neck.

“Yep!” Sharena answered, and Kiran could swear she saw the other girl flush at the compliment.

“Sharena,” Kiran began slowly, “can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Why did you offer to help me learn how to fight?” Kiran asked, wringing her hands in anxiety.

“Oh, um… I wanted to make sure you could defend yourself.” Sharena answered, her own hands beginning to wring together. “But I also like spending time with you, so I figured it was a win-win?”

“Oh.” Kiran straightened a bit at the new information.

“Yeah.” Sharena nodded and looked down at her lap.

Before Kiran could loose her nerve, she just forced out the question she had been tormenting herself with for months now. “Sharena, would you maybe like to go get dinner sometime?”

“But we eat dinner together most nights?” Sharena looked up at Kiran with a scrunched up face. It was far too adorable for her own good.

“No, I meant- That is- I was wondering if-” Kiran kept trying to force out the question, but couldn’t get her brain to form a single coherent thought.

“Oh! You meant like a date?” Sharena asked, eyes wide.

“…yes?” Kiran couldn’t help but turn her gaze down to her hands.

“Kiran,” Sharena’s hand came to rest on her shoulder, and Kiran looked up to see the other woman smiling gently at her, “I would love to.”

“Oh, oh wow.” A grin broke out on Kiran’s face. “Awesome.”

“Maybe tomorrow?” Sharena asked. “Once you can stand again?”

“Har har.” Kiran faked laughed and tried to stand up. Of course, when she fell back onto the ground the effect was lost.

“Do you need help?” Sharena asked hiding her smile behind her hand.

“No.” Kiran tried to straighten up again, only to fall right back down. “Yes.”

A strong hand practically launched Kiran up off the ground and into a standing position. Which of course found her face to face with Sharena.

“Please tell me I’ll be able to do that.”

“If you keep practicing, I don’t see why not.” Sharena giggled.

“Awesome.”

“Tomorrow then?” Sharena asked again.

“Definitely.” Kiran agreed, a wide smile on her face.

“Good.”

“Yeah.”

Sharena giggled. “Kiran?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I have my hand back?”

“Oh!” Kiran dropped Sharena’s hand and took a step back. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Sharena assured her before stepping forward to place a quick kiss on her cheek. “Sleep well.”

Kiran managed to choke out a quick, “You too.”

With that, Sharena turned and headed back to her own tent.

And later that night, if Kiran did a small victory dance in her own tent, well, who could blame her?

 


End file.
